


i'd probably still adore you with your hands around my neck

by narcissablvcks



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Sex Club AU, Smut, idk i'll tag as i go along, mamamoo - Freeform, platonic moonsun, platonic wheesa, wheein is baby, wheesun - Freeform, yongsun owns a sex club bc reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissablvcks/pseuds/narcissablvcks
Summary: In which Ahn Hyejin tricks her best friend Jung Wheein into going to a sex club, owned by one Kim Yongsun. Alcohol, embarrassment, and sex ensue.





	i'd probably still adore you with your hands around my neck

“Hyegi, where are we going?” Wheein whined.

She had happily agreed to go out partying with Hyejin that night, always up for a drink or five, but she was beginning to lose her patience. It was already past midnight and Hyejin knew she had a shift at the cafe tomorrow morning and she did  _ not  _ need to work a 9 hour shift with a killer hangover. They’d had a few pre-drinks in their apartment, just enough to get buzzed, but everyone that knew them knew that Wheein and Hyejin didn’t stop at a few drinks. 

“I told you, it’s a surprise,” Hyejin replied, glancing over her shoulder to laugh at the blonde girl. 

Wheein glanced at their surroundings, trying to get any sense of where they were going. Of course Hyejin had taken her to a part of town that she had rarely been in, although it was one she knew was notorious for expensive clubs and…  _ other  _ places that provided a different kind of service. As Hyejin finally began to slow down, she noticed what she thought was one of the aforementioned expensive clubs, neon red sign shining bright against the black of the night. All the streetlights in this area seemed a little dimmer, as though trying to cover up the sins of the clubs and their inhabitants. A bouncer stood outside the club’s door and they were close enough now that Wheein could see the word  _ Emotion  _ spelt out in the sign above his head. 

“Hi,” Hyejin said, expression cool and collected.

Hyejin was the only person Wheein knew who could turn from cute little baby to intimidating as hell in seconds.

“Name?” The bouncer replied gruffly.

“Ahn Hyejin.” 

He nods and opens the door, gesturing for the two of them to enter. As Hyejin leads her down a dark corridor, Wheein begins to feel a little nervous. Something about the energy feels different here.

“So, you remember a few weeks ago we got drunk and you said you wanted to go to a sex club?” Hyejin asked.

“...yes?” The blonde replied, realisation dawning on her.

“Well… ta da!” 

Hyejin opened the door at the end of the corridor, revealing what looked to be a pretty standard nightclub, if a much more high end one. What wasn’t standard, however, were the various people littered across the expansive room who were clearly doing more than dancing. 

“Hyejin-ah, did you seriously bring me to a sex club?” A high pitched laugh escaped her. “How did you even get us in here? 

“You know Moon Byulyi, that TA I became friends with last year? Her best friend owns this place and Byul-unnie put in a good word and got our names bumped up to the top of the list.” Hyejin scanned the club, eyes lighting up as her gaze settled on the bar. “There she is!”

Wheein looked to where she was pointing, catching a glimpse of a dark haired woman seated at the bar waving at them. She hadn’t actually met Byulyi yet, which was strange considering how much Hyejin seemed to like her. She allowed her gaze to roam over the other woman, taking in the sleek grey suit she wore that seemed as though it was tailor made for her body. Byulyi stood up from her seat at the bar, hands pushing the ends of her blazer back to slide inside her pockets, the movement accentuating the slim waist that was wrapped snugly in a matching waistcoat. She oozed sex appeal in a way that differed drastically from Hyejin and Wheein couldn’t help but admire it. 

“Is she gay?” Wheein queried.

“Yep. Raging lesbian. How could you tell?” Hyejin snickered. 

As with the rest of their night, Hyejin dragged Wheein to the bar and enveloped Byulyi in a bruising hug.

“Unnie! Thank you so much for getting us in here!” 

Byulyi laughed, hugging the shorter girl in return before extracting herself from the iron grip. 

“It’s thanks to Yong-unnie, really. She’s been dying to meet you for ages.” The taller woman turned to Wheein, smiling crookedly and sticking out a hand for Wheein to take. “You must be Wheein. Hyejin-ah’s told me so much about you, she adores you. I’m Moon Byulyi.” 

Wheein reached out to shake her hand, only to blush uncontrollably when the other woman lifted her hand to her lips, brushing them against it. 

“Jung Wheein.” 

“Hands off, Moon. Wheein’s an innocent little pup and I won’t have you defiling her.” Hyejin said protectively, although Wheein knew it was in jest.

“No one’s innocent here, Hyejin-ah.” Byulyi smirked. 

Wheein wondered if the smirk was a permanent fixture. The older woman really was attractive, although not exactly her type. She allowed her gaze to wander across the room, taking in the sight of the other patrons. This room seemed to be primarily for socialising, although there were definitely a few less than innocent things happening. 

She glanced upwards to a balcony on the other side of the room, eyes suddenly drawn up by a flash of red. A woman stood, arms leaning against the barrier, as though overseeing her kingdom. The dress she wore could only be described as sinful. It was blood red and floor length, a slit up the thigh so high that even the slightest movement promised something more. The material seemed to cling beautifully to every heavenly curve and Wheein couldn’t bring herself to tear her gaze away. The woman looked around her age, if her youthful face was any indication, black hair flowing down her back and full lips painted the same shade as her dress. What drew Wheein’s attention the most, however, was the chubbiness of her cheeks. Despite the woman’s obvious sensuality, there was a playfulness to her that made her seem young and less domineering than her stance would have one believe.

A shiver ran through her body as the woman looked in her direction, the corners of her mouth turning up in amusement at Wheein’s stare. Now  _ she  _ was exactly her type. She blinked a moment later, only to be met with an empty balcony. 

“Wheein-ah?” Hyejin’s voice sounded dully through the fog clouding Wheein’s head. “See something you liked? Or  _ someone _ ?” 

Wheein turned back to her companions, smiling bashfully at having been caught. Byulyi’s eyes narrowed playfully at her, a knowing smile making its way into her face. 

“Shut up.” She muttered. 

“Do you want to meet Yongsun-unnie?” Byulyi asked suddenly. 

“Ooh, yes please. I’m dying to know what sort of person owns a sex club.” Hyejin replies immediately, excitement evident in her voice. 

The taller of the three lifted a hand and curled two fingers in a ‘come hither’ motion before turning and walking towards the back of the club. Wheein and Hyejin followed, Hyejin clinging onto Wheein’s arm in anticipation. 

“What do you think she’s like?” Hyejin whispered into Wheein’s ear.

Byulyi stayed a few steps ahead of them, nodding at a bouncer who stood in front of a door near the back of the room. The man bowed politely and stepped aside to allow them inside, revealing a short, lowly lit corridor not unlike the one they had entered the building through.

“I have no idea.” Wheein said in return, “Hot? Maybe a little kinky? I feel like only someone really kinky would own a sex club.” 

Suddenly, Byulyi stopped in front of a door to their right, a shit-eating grin plastered over her face. 

“Do you guys know how loud you are? I wouldn’t be surprised if Yong-unnie heard you from her office. You’re right, by the way. She  _ is  _ hot. But I’ll let her decide if she wants to tell you how kinky she is.”

Wheein blushed at Byulyi’s tone and the other woman’s grin widened. Knocking on the door in front of her, Byulyi called out “Yeba!” softly and waited for the reply before opening it. The three women entered the room, with Wheein at the rear. She couldn’t see much of the room with Hyejin towering over her in her 6 inch heels, obscuring her view of the woman inside. 

“Hey Yong,” Byulyi said, her voice laced with affection. “These are my friends, Ahn Hyejin and Jung Wheein. Guys, I’d like you to meet my best friend, soulmate, platonic life partner, and owner of this fine establishment, Kim Yongsun.”

She could hear shuffling from a few feet away and the clicking of heels that suggested the woman was walking towards them. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Hyejin. Byul-ah’s mentioned you so many times, I’m surprised she’s never introduced us before.” The voice was a little deeper than she expected, but it had a melodious lilt that softened it. 

The brunette craned her neck, still hidden behind Hyejin’s body. Huffing in frustration, she pushed her best friend further into the room to allow more space for herself, the action making Hyejin stumble. Byulyi’s swift reflexes allowed her to grab Hyejin and steady her. Unluckily for Wheein, who was still gripping onto Hyejin, she was propelled forward by a mixture of the stumble and her own awkwardness, falling straight into the arms of Kim Yongsun. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I -” 

Wheein’s breath caught in her throat as she made eye contact with the woman who had caught her. It was the woman from before, the woman in the red dress. The devastatingly attractive woman who was smirking at her in such a way that she knew her underwear was going to be soaking in a matter of minutes if she didn’t stop.

“Hi there.” 

“I, um… hi.” 

The smirk deepened. “I’m guessing you’re Wheein?”

Wheein nodded dumbly, too awestruck to realise that she was still gripping tightly onto Yongsun’s arms until she heard the distinct sound of Hyejin guffawing behind her. 

“ _ Shut up! _ ” She hisses, head whipping around to glare at her best friend.

She pulled herself out of the other woman’s arms reluctantly, missing her warmth immediately. She bowed politely to Yongsun, another apology spilling from her lips.

“Wheein-ssi?” 

Wheein looked up at the interruption, eyes widening as she felt fingertips grazing her chin.

“Stop apologising.” The taller woman said firmly.

Her mouth went dry under Yongsun’s intense gaze. Her eyes were a deep, dark chocolate brown, and there was a warmth to them that went beyond the heated desire that was brewing between them. She could still hear Hyejin and Byulyi’s giggles in the background, but the noises faded the longer the two stared at one another. Wheein wasn’t one for one night stands, she’d never really been interested in them, but she  _ wanted  _ this woman in ways she couldn’t even begin to explain and the intensity of her attraction made her quiver a little.

“Are you two done?” Byulyi’s voice broke their trance. 

A flicker of surprise came across Yongsun’s face, as though she had genuinely forgotten that there were other people in the room. 

“You can’t bring gorgeous women into my room and expect me not to be enchanted, Byul-ah.” Yongsun retorted.

“Yeah, but I don’t see you staring at Hyejin-ah like you want to eat her alive.” 

Wheein ducked her head to hide her blush, glancing up through her lashes at Yongsun to catch the other woman already watching her, a small smile gracing her lips. 

“So, is the owner of a sex club everything you expected her to be?” Byulyi piped up suddenly, referring to Wheein and Hyejin’s previous conversation.

“I expected you to look a little more depraved, to be honest. Yongsun-unnie seems to have exceeded Wheein’s expectations, though.” Hyejin smirked.

Wheein groaned, covering her face in her hands. “Leave me alone!”

She peeked through her fingers to see Hyejin and Byulyi laughing their asses off at her expense. Yongsun, however, was still regarding her with that same smile on her face. 

“Why don’t we head to the bar? Hyejinie and Wheein-ssi have barely had a chance to look the place over, unnie.” Suggested Byulyi.

Relief coursed through Wheein at the distraction, and at the suggestion of more alcohol. She was  _ definitely  _ going to need a few more drinks in her if she was going to get through this night without embarrassing herself even more. 

The four women made their way back into the main area of the club and headed for the bar, with Wheein and Yongsun perching themselves on a few free barstools. Hyejin and Byulyi stood behind them, engrossed in their own conversation as they caught up with each other’s lives. 

“Do you want a drink?” Yongsun’s voice whispered in her ear suddenly. 

“I, uh.. yes, please.” Wheein stuttered in response.

Yongsun smiled at the obviously nervous girl before her and leaned forward to catch the bartender’s attention. She held up two fingers and he nodded right away, busying himself with their drinks. When he arrived with them, Wheein noticed that the other woman thanked him by name. It was a trivial thing, but it demonstrated a lot about the woman. 

She murmured a “thank you” as Yongsun passed her the drink, intrigued by the blood orange colour.

“It’s a mango martini. My favourite, I hope you don’t mind.” Yongsun said, sensing the younger’s question. 

“Not at all! I’ll drink pretty much anything.” Wheein replied quickly. “Not that I have an alcohol problem or anything, I just -“

She stopped rambling when she saw the fond expression on the older woman’s face, the blush that seemed to be a permanent fixture tonight burning brightly. 

“Are you always this flustered?” 

“N-no.” 

A hand settled on Wheein’s knee and she jolted in surprise, losing her grip on her drink, which  _ of course  _ spilled directly over the front of Yongsun’s dress. Wheein truly felt as though someone wanted her to die of embarrassment. Yongsun was drenched, the already clingy material sticking to her chest and Wheein’s eyes couldn’t help but be drawn downwards. Thanks to the now wet material, Wheein noticed that the older woman wasn’t wearing a bra, the dress clinging to the swell of her breasts, nipples pebbling from the cold drink that had been spilled on her. Realising that she was staring, Wheein forced her eyes upwards, and if she wasn’t blushing before then she most certainly was when she noticed the amused expression on Yongsun’s face.

“Oh my  _ God,  _ I’m so sorry, Yongsun-ssi -“

“Wheein, don’t worry about it, it’s fine.” Yongsun attempted to reach out for the younger woman, who was already stepping off the bar stool and stumbling away.

Hyejin and Byulyi parted as Wheein ran past them, clearly having missed what had just occurred, confusion colouring both their faces.

“Wheeinie, where are you -“ Hyejin attempted to ask. 

“I’m going to go, I’m just causing a mess!” Wheein said as she turned away, too overcome with embarrassment to see the forlorn expression on Yongsun’s face as she left. 

****

The next morning, Wheein awoke safe and sound in her own bed, mind slightly cloudy but otherwise surprisingly free of alcohol-induced sickness. She’d heard Hyejin come home not long after her, and had sensed rather than heard her footsteps stopping outside Wheein’s door as though trying to decide whether or not to talk about what had happened. She seemed to have chosen not to, much to Wheein’s relief, as she still felt like she was dying of embarrassment. 

However, that relief didn’t last very long. Her door opened only minutes later, with Hyejin peeking her head around it carefully.

“Hey, Wheein-ah.”

Wheein ducked her head under her pillow and waved at the younger girl, cheeks already flushing red. A small giggle sounded through the room and Wheein felt her mattress dip as Hyejin crawled in beside her. 

“Do you want to talk about what happened last night?” She asked gently.

“Not really.” Came the muffled reply from under her pillow.

Rather than simply letting it go as Wheein so desperately hoped she would, the younger wrapped herself around her like a koala and began to whine in her best aegyo.

“ _ Wheein-ah _ ,  _ please _ .”

Wheein groaned loudly. Hyejin knew she couldn’t resist her when she whined like that, it was too cute. Lifting her head from underneath her pillow, she turned to look at her best friend to see the other woman grinning victoriously. 

“I embarrassed myself in front of the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen and now I’m going to become a hermit and live in my bed for the rest of my life.” 

“Yongsun-ssi?”

Wheein uttered a small noise of confirmation. 

“ _ Oh _ , my poor baby Wheeinie. I could see that she made you nervous but I didn’t think it would be that bad.”

“It was  _ terrible _ . First I tripped and fell into her, then I just kept acting stupid around her, and  _ then  _ she touched me, not even suggestively or anything, just on my goddamn leg, and I spilled my drink over her.” 

Hyejin couldn’t help the little giggle that escaped her. 

“Aigoo! It’s not funny, Hyejin-ah!” 

“It  _ is  _ a little bit, though. Plus, it’s not as bad as you think.” 

Wheein peeked her head out from under her pillow to narrow her eyes at her bedmate. “What exactly does that mean?” 

“It  _ means  _ that I have it on good authority that a certain Kim Yongsun was rather charmed by you last night. And by ‘good authority’ I mean Byulyi.” Hyejin replied, a smug smile on her face.

“...oh.” 

Hyejin giggled at the dumbstruck look on Wheein’s face, clearly proud for having rendered her best friend speechless. “If I were you, I’d go back and see just how charmed she is. But I’m not you, and you’re a gay disaster from the looks of things, so I guess we’ll just never know.” 

With that, Hyejin rose from Wheein’s bed and strolled over of her room, smirking while Wheein continued to lay on her bed, lost in thought.

****

She entered the club two nights later, this time unaccompanied. She’d been unable to shake thoughts of the place from her mind, particularly those involving a certain raven-haired woman. She’d tried to avoid thinking about it, how she’d embarrassed herself at every opportunity, but tonight she couldn’t bring herself to care. It was as if a thread was pulling her to the club, her intrigue so strong that she’d been unable to resist. So what if she was kind of hoping to run into Yongsun again? 

She made her way to the bar and ordered a glass of soju to calm her racing heart. Now that she was here, she wasn’t sure what to do. There were a number of floors to the club, each full of rooms that she hadn’t even begun to explore the first time she’d come here, and Wheein couldn’t deny that the club itself intrigued her almost as much as the owner did. 

“Hi there.” A familiar voice whispered in her ear, echoing the words that had been spoken to her just three days prior.

Wheein shuddered at the feeling of lips tracing her earlobe gently before pulling away and Yongsun came into her line of sight. Once again, the black haired woman looked absolutely radiant. Rather than red, which had been her staple colour before, this time she had chosen a short black leather dress that came to mid thigh, pairing it with what appeared to be a dark trench coat of some kind. Coupled with her smokey eye makeup and dark purple lipstick, Yongsun looked even more deadly than she had just a few nights ago. 

“Hey, Yongsun-unnie.” Wheein breathed.

“I didn’t expect to see you here again so soon. Is Hyejin-ah with you?” Yongsun looked around expectantly, as though waiting for Hyejin to pop out of a hiding place.

Wheein shook her head, blushing a little as the older woman raised an eyebrow in response. 

“You’re here alone? I’m surprised.”

“I… couldn’t stay away. This place is captivating.” 

_ So are you _ . She wanted to say. 

Yongsun smiled at her, a thousand watt smile that lit up her entire face and highlighted the fluff of her mochi cheeks. The sight made Wheein’s heart flutter a little. 

“I’m glad you think so. I thought that perhaps I’d scared you off the other night.” She replied, a hand reaching out to cover Wheein’s own, which was perched at the bar. 

“No, not at all! I was just overwhelmed. Hyejin didn’t tell me she was bringing me here and I panicked a little. I’m sorry.” 

Yongsun’s smile dimmed, the corners of her mouth turning down in a small frown and she reached up to tuck a strand of honey hair behind Wheein’s ear and cupped her cheek softly. Wheein’s breath hitched at the contact and her eyes locked with Yongsun’s.

“You never have to apologise to me for your feelings, Wheein-ah. When you’re in my company, I want you to tell me how you feel, no matter if you think it’ll offend me or not.” Yongsun said softly, sincerity obvious in her tone.

Wheein nodded, unsure how to respond.

“Would you like a tour? It might set you more at ease since you didn’t get to see much of it the other night.” Yongsun asked.

“Yeah, actually. That’d be great.” 

Maybe, just maybe, spending some more time with the older woman would settle the incessant thumping of her heart. Yongsun took Wheein’s hand in her own, gently tugging the shorter girl away from the bar. 

“There are a number of different rooms in the building, each catering to different fetishes and preferences. Are there any in particular that you’re interested in?” She queried.

Wheein stopped to think.

“I… honestly don’t know.”

Yongsun looked at her with intrigue. 

“Well, we have a lot of variety. We provide bedrooms for those who just want a quick fuck, or maybe a group session with a more private setting. Then there’s specialised rooms that have specific themes, like classroom settings, nurse and patient, that kind of thing. Classic fantasies. And then it gets a little… heavier.” Yongsun trailed off, wondering if she should continue. Wheein tilted her head to the side. She wasn’t naive, she knew about BDSM (she assumed that’s what Yongsun meant anyway), but she’d never thought about it for herself. Here though, with this goddess of a woman in front of her, she felt a tingling in her lower belly and nodded her head, encouraging the older woman to continue. “We have a dungeon in the lower level. It mostly contains whips, chains, utilities for bondage, etc. There’s a few different types of hoists too, some swings, a cage, pretty typical BDSM equipment.”

Wheein held her breath, eyes bulging a little at the mention of a cage. Her pulse quickened as she imagined herself hoisted up from the ceiling, completely at Yongsun’s mercy. The older woman paused for a second, watching Wheein with concern. 

“We don’t have to go anywhere that makes you uncomfortable, Wheein-ah.” She reminded her gently. 

“Can we maybe just… not go to the dungeon for now?” Wheein replied weakly, blushing lightly. 

Despite the heat she felt coursing through her, that still sounded like a little too much for her to handle. Yongsun nodded kindly and held out her hand for Wheein to take, gently pulling her away from the bar. 

****

“And this is the exhibition room.” 

Wheein felt her breath hitch slightly at the sight before her. A glass wall stood before her, revealing a couple on the other side. The couple were writhing against each other desperately, in full view of those in the adjacent room. 

“Would you consider yourself a voyeur, Wheein? Or an exhibitionist?” Yongsun asked slyly, her mouth curving as Wheein looked at her with a startled expression.

“I’ve, um, never really thought about it.” She replied honestly.

Despite confessing her desire to go to a sex club to Hyejin, she’d never considered herself to be particularly adventurous when it came to actually having sex. None of her partners had ever expressed any interest in it and so she had never brought up the topic, being perfectly content in her sex life. Up until now, anyway. 

“Why don’t you try it out then?” 

Wheein glanced at the older woman questioningly, unsure what exactly she meant. Without explanation, however, Yongsun delicately pushed Wheein closer to the glass wall and stood behind her, allowing her body to press flush against her. Yongsun’s hands slid to press into Wheein’s hips, pulling her even closer. She could feel Yongsun’s hot breath on her ear as the older woman leaned forward to settle her chin on Wheein’s shoulder.

“Have you ever had someone watching while you’ve had sex, Wheein-ah?” Yongsun whispered.

The hands on her hips began to move, tracing slow patterns along the thin material of her dress, and she tried to resist the urge to push her ass back against Yongsun.

“N-no.” 

“It’s thrilling. I’m more of an exhibitionist than a voyeur, personally. Having someone’s eyes on you when you’re touching yourself or while someone else is fucking you is a feeling unlike any other. But maybe you prefer to watch? That’s the impression I’m getting, given how fast your heartbeat is going. You haven’t taken your eyes off of her.” 

And she was right. The combination of Yongsun’s whispered words in her ear and the woman getting eaten out right in front of them had turned Wheein on more than she ever would have thought it could. She felt something wet touch her neck, groaning lowly as she realised that Yongsun’s tongue was licking a path up to her jaw. 

However, despite feeling positively towards the scene before them, she couldn’t help but think that the wetness between her legs was primarily due to the woman pressed against her. Emboldened and feeling a little drunk with lust, Wheein ground her ass back into Yongsun’s hips, smiling as she felt the older woman’s hands tighten on her body. 

“Wheein-ah, would you like to go somewhere more private? I have a room upstairs. Or we can stay here, if you’d like.” Yongsun’s voice sounded breathless in her ear and Wheein felt the need to hum with pleasure knowing she was the cause. 

Wheein nodded, not bothering to vocalise her excitement. The older woman pulled her gently by the hand, leading her out of the room and through various corridors until they reached an elevator. The small space was devoid of other people, and Wheein’s hands tingled at the idea of being in such an enclosed space with Yongsun. 

The black haired woman tugged her into the elevator and pressed the button that would take them to the top floor. She turned to look at Wheein, dark eyes hazy with desire. A hand reached up to trail along her jaw and Wheein gasped as it drifted lower to cup the back of her neck. 

“Can I?” Yongsun asked softly. 

The smaller girl nodded, unable to speak as Yongsun leaned in to press her lips against Wheein’s. The kiss was soft at first, little more than a light peck. Yongsun pulled back, as though trying to sense her reaction, when Wheein surged forward to connect their lips again. Wheein’s enthusiasm seemed to awaken something inside Yongsun, the older woman pushing forward a little roughly to pin Wheein against the elevator wall. She felt the handrail digging into her lower back painfully but couldn’t bring herself to care, too wrapped up in the woman before her.

Yongsun’s mouth was hot, Wheein noted as she licked into the older’s mouth boldly. It was the kind of heat that was all-consuming, that burned at the touch and set you alight in the best of ways, and Wheein certainly felt like she was burning. 

She didn’t know how long they’d been kissing, too preoccupied by the feeling of the older woman’s lips against her own and the hand that was making its way down her back to grasp her ass a little roughly to notice until the elevator slid to a halt and the doors opened loudly. Yongsun was the first to pull away, purple lipstick smudged slightly in a way that somehow made her look even more devastatingly attractive. On anyone else it would look absolutely ridiculous, but not her.

“My room’s down here.” She whispered huskily.

Wheein shivered at her tone and nodded dumbly. 

She followed as Yongsun tugged her along, as she had done all night, until they stopped at a locked door. 

“I keep it locked just in case some stragglers somehow end up here, but that never happens.” Yongsun explained, fishing a key out of the pocket of her trench coat.

As she fumbled to get the key into the lock, Wheein wrapped herself around the taller woman, reaching up to place hot kisses along her neck. Somewhere in between the kisses in the elevator and now, Wheein had let her desire take over, and now that she had she didn’t think she could contain it. 

“Wheein, if you keep doing that with your tongue, we’re never going to get into my room and I’m going to fuck you right here.” Yongsun breathed as Wheein sucked on a particularly sensitive part of her neck.

Letting go of the skin with a pop, Wheein smiled into her neck and replied, “I think I’d be okay with that. You said I have an exhibitionist kink, remember?” 

Yongsun turned around in her arms, apparently abandoning her attempt at unlocking the door, and pulled Wheein in roughly to kiss her, teeth clashing with the intensity of the kiss. This time, Yongsun kissed her messily, all restraint that had been present before vanishing as she pulled Wheein’s lower lip between her teeth to bite it, before running her tongue over it to sooth the stinging skin. 

“Oh, baby,” Yongsun cooed when Wheein let out a small whimper, “You have no idea the things I want to do to you.”

The words sent a thrill through her and set her lower belly on fire with arousal. 

“Let’s go inside, please.” Wheein whispered breathlessly.

Yongsun leaned in for a quick, but still intense, kiss before turning around and smoothly sliding the key through the lock, opening the door and tugging Wheein inside. As soon as they were through the door Yongsun spun around, pushing Wheein up against the now closed door and devouring her lips. The brunette opened her mouth to allow Yongsun’s hot tongue inside, groaning as it met her own and licked at the roof of her mouth. 

The taller woman pulled back after a moment to admire the dazed look on Wheein’s face, reaching her hand up to stroke her jawline. Her thumb traced the underside of her lower lip before moving to push into her mouth slightly and pulling her lower lip down. 

“You look so cute with my lipstick smeared all over your mouth.” 

Wheein flushed at her words and the intensity of her gaze. The hand slid around to cup the base of her neck and pulled her into another searing kiss, soft lips pressing against her own in such a way that she began to feel dizzy. She felt lips pull away from her own and she whined, leaning forward to pursue them, only to be met with a giggle and a finger covered her own slightly puckered lips. She opened her eyes to see Yongsun smiling at her, fingers curling in a ‘come hither’ motion as she backed away.

“My bedroom’s through here.” 

Wheein followed eagerly like a puppy on a leash and caught Yongsun by the waist, reaching up to press a kiss on her lips. They stumbled into Yongsun’s bedroom, too consumed in one another to worry about tripping over something. Yongsun reached down to pull at the hem of Wheein’s dress, lifting it up and over her head to remove the garment completely, delighted to see that the younger woman wasn’t wearing a bra.

Yongsun’s hands slid up her torso, cupping her breasts firmly and squeezing, thumbs catching her nipples to pull at them gently. She smirked at the gasp that left Wheein’s mouth, eyes flashing and tongue peeking out dangerously. 

She shrugged off her own trenchcoat, allowing Wheein to finally take in the goddess before her without that barrier. Kim Yongsun was truly a sight to behold. The black faux leather dress barely came to mid thigh, accentuating her thin but muscular legs, the material clinging to her deliciously. But it was the top half of the dress that really drew Wheein in. The dress was held up by barely there straps which revealed that Yongsun too wasn’t wearing a bra, the material hanging just so so that the swell of her breasts was tastefully obvious. Wheein’s mouth was practically watering at the sight. 

Yongsun smirked at her, the look of absolute awe on Wheein’s face giving away her desire. 

“Come here.” Yongsun commanded gently.

Once again, Wheein did as she was told and ran her hands along Yongsun’s petite waist, looking up into her eyes with adoration. She couldn’t quite believe that this woman wanted her. 

“Take my dress off, would you, Wheein-ah?” Yongsun asked, turning around.

Wheein nodded, eyes wide as she reached up to pull the zipper down to her lower back. She allowed her hands to slide up, moving the dress as she went and she could hear Yongsun sigh softly at the feel her hands on her skin. Wheein slid the straps of her dress off Yongsun’s delicate shoulders, planting a soft kiss on the nape of her neck as she did so. 

With both of them now almost completely naked, Yongsun turned them both around and gently pushed Wheein onto the bed before climbing on top to straddle her. She leaned down to capture Wheein’s lips with her own in another heated kiss, allowing her body to press its full weight on top of her. Both women moaned at the feel of their bare chests pressed together, the sensation of Yongsun’s hard nipples against her skin making Wheein tingle with arousal. 

“Let me eat you out.” 

The words slipped from Yongsun’s mouth breathlessly as she pulled away, almost as though she couldn’t contain them, and Wheein could safely say she’d never felt more desired in her entire life. The idea that someone actually wanted to do…  _ that  _ to her was almost mind boggling, let alone with the enthusiasm that Yongsun showed. 

“ _ Please _ , I’ve been thinking about it ever since I first saw you.” Lips were dragging themselves along her neck, the heat of the black haired woman’s breath sending shivers up her spine. “Let me make you come.” 

Wheein nodded almost imperceptibly, the only indication that Yongsun had even noticed it being a hitch in her breath, before soft, wet kisses trailed down her neck and along her bare chest, down her stomach, stopping briefly to tongue at the tightening muscles there. Yongsun looked up, leaning her chin on Wheein’s abs, eyes sparkling. 

“I hope you know how beautiful you are, Wheein-ah.” She whispered. 

At her words, Wheein broke their eye contact, somehow more embarrassed by that statement than her previous one. She felt a final kiss press against her stomach, this one somehow softer than the others, before Yongsun moved down further.

Lithe fingers dipped into her underwear, pulling them over her hips and down her legs so that she was laid bare before the black haired woman. Wheein couldn’t help feeling slightly self-conscious and kept her legs tightly closed, until she felt soft hands prying her thighs apart.

“Let me see you.” Yongsun said gently.

Wheein allowed her legs to be pushed open, only looking down when she felt Yongsun settle herself between them. The older woman was looking at her in wonder and Wheein shuddered when she felt a finger run through her folds. 

“You’re so wet…” Yongsun murmured, before taking her now glistening finger and sucking it into her mouth. 

Wheein moaned at the sight and her head fell back against the pillow. Only a second later, she felt wet heat against her centre as Yongsun’s tongue licked from her entrance to her clit, gathering the wetness there and pressing her tongue down  _ hard _ . 

“Unnie!” Wheein gasped, one hand flying down to grasp Yongsun’s hair tightly as the other fisted the bed sheet.

She could practically feel Yongsun’s sly smile against her pussy, dark eyes gleaming wickedly up at her from between her legs. The older woman lapped at her eagerly, as though she hadn’t drank in years, tongue pushing its way inside her and  _ curl  _ only to retract itself a second later and lick a path up to her clit. The sensations were overwhelming, so much so that she only vaguely registered the hands that were sliding under her thighs to pull her forward and into Yongsun’s mouth even more. 

Her breath hitched as Yongsun’s tongue swept over a spot above her clit that sent shivers through her, a guttural moan ripping itself out of her throat. At the sound, Yongsun slowed her administrations, instead carefully drawing her clit between her lips to  _ suck,  _ her teeth just scraping at that same spot.

“Yongsun-ah,” Wheein panted, “ _ Please _ .”

At her words, Yongsun pulled away, chuckling lowly at the desperate whine Wheein made. Her chin was glistening with Wheein’s wetness and the sight only served to make her even wetter.  _ God _ , what was this woman doing to her?

“Patience, baby girl. You taste so good, just give me a few minutes.” She said, mouth curling into a smirk.

She peppered soft kisses on Wheein’s thighs, tongue peeking out teasingly to suck on a sensitive patch of skin. It was only a few minutes later, when Wheein’s little noises became desperate whines, that she made her way back to her clit and took the swollen nub into her mouth again. This time, one of the hands that had curled itself under Wheein’s thigh pulled back, fingers coming up to join Yongsun’s tongue. 

Wheein groaned as a single finger pushed its way inside her before easing itself out again. The action repeated a few times before Yongsun added a second finger, stretching her just slightly and curling, the pads of her fingers rubbing against a sensitive patch of spongy skin inside her.

“ _ Yongsun-ah _ .”

“Are you close, baby?” Yongsun’s voice drifted up from between her thighs, her mouth being replaced by her thumb rubbing hard circles against her clit, and it was all Wheein could do to moan out a “yes!” in response. 

It was as if Wheein’s words sparked some kind of madness inside Yongsun, as all of a sudden the fingers inside her were pumping and curling faster than she could believe and her tongue was working her clit tirelessly, the white hot feeling in Wheein’s stomach intensifying until she felt like she would combust soon if Yongsun didn’t  _ keep going _ . 

Suddenly, it was like a dam had broken inside her, and a rush of pleasure coursed through her body, her back arching, thighs trembling, and she cried out, gripping onto Yongsun’s hair like a lifeline. She felt as though waves of pleasure were rippling through her, the sensation unlike anything she’d ever felt before. 

Opening her eyes as the aftershocks brought her down from her high, she whimpered as Yongsun slipped her fingers out, bringing them up to her lips to suck them into her mouth with a smile.

“Oh my  _ God _ .” Wheein panted, her chest heaving as she tried to get her breath back.

She’d never felt so much pleasure, never even  _ dreamed  _ that it could feel that good. 

Yongsun grinned cockily, kissing her way back up Wheein’s body, stopping to suck a hickey into the underside of her breast.

“You’re insatiable.” Wheein giggled, combing a hand through silky black hair.

“And you’re sexy as hell when you come.” Came the reply. 

Wheein flushed bright red, unable to come up with a response. They lay in silence for a few moments, Yongsun’s eyes watching as Wheein breathed in deeply, seeming lost in thought.

“Are you okay? You look a little shell-shocked. I know I’m good, but…” Yongsun teased.

“Yeah, I’m fine, it’s just, I’ve… never had an orgasm before.” She said shyly, eyes lowering to closely examine a stitch in Yongsun’s bedspread that had come loose. 

“Never?” Yongsun asked, shock evident in her voice.

The brunette shook her head, embarrassment taking over. She felt her eyes prickling slightly with unshed tears as a delicate kiss was dropped onto her bare shoulder.

“Well, then, I’m glad I could be your first. And I’m sorry that no one else bothered to try.” Yongsun replied softly. “Hey, look at me.”

A finger tapped at her chin, tilting her face up to meet Yongsun’s eyes, which were filled with affection. 

“You have nothing to be ashamed of, Wheein-ah.” She leaned in to place a sweet kiss on Wheein’s lips and smiled at her gently. “Now, let’s get some sleep.”

“You don’t want me to…?” Wheein asked, pouting a little in confusion.

“No, baby, it’s okay. Watching you come was more than enough, trust me.” 

Yongsun pecked her lips once more and settled down on the bed, tugging Wheein’s body with her so that she was spooning her. A strong arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her flush against Yongsun. 

Within minutes, both women had fallen asleep in the safety of each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone, i hope you enjoyed that! for now i'm keeping this as a one shot but i definitely have more planned for this au, i just don't know when i'll be able to update bc this took me literal months. anyway, this fic is my literal child and i love wheesun


End file.
